Diamond Gourd
Diamond "Mo" Gourd is a 16-year-old child of Hepahestus. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Diamond Mia Gourd was born on September 17. She was born to Michelle Gourd and Hephaestus. Michelle was a mechanic at "Buddy's Car Repair." She met Hephaestus when she was working on his pickup truck. They fell in love and were soon married. Michelle quit her job because she was pregnant with Mo and because Hephaestus was very wealthy. When Hephaestus left her, she did not have enough money to support herself and Mo. Mo got a job when she was 12 at a snowball stand, but all of the snowballs always melted around her. Mo asked her mom why and her mother just chuckled. "Your father was a special man," she said. When Mo was 14, her mother died when she was hit by their neighbor's car she was working on, a horrible prank planned by the local neighborhood kids. It left Mo by herself and she lived in their house. She discovered that she was a fire user when she accidentally burnt the house to ashes. She was so horrified that she took a train from Wisconsin to New York. There, she felt drawn to the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood. She was claimed by Hephaestus an hour later. Mo fits in very well in the Hephaestus Cabin, and she loves all of her half-siblings. She loves her powers that she has been given by Hephaesus, and she is usually in Cabin or Bunker 9, building and inventing new things or coming up with crazy plans and ideas. Mo's fatal flaw is her silliness. Mo is silly to the point where she can be irresponsible. It can be very difficult for her to be serious, and she doesn't like having to be serious. While she can be serious, she usually isn't until she knows that she has to be. However, by the time she realizes that she has to be serious, it could already have been too late. Early Life Mo had a perfect life until Hephaestus left and Michelle died. She never liked talking about her mother, and it is still an extremely difficult subject for her to this day. She had to support herself so she took a train from Wisconsin to New York, where she found Camp Half-Blood. She found a cave and that is where she found her sword. Her sword kills enemies instantly and is made of Celestal Bronze. It is also tipped with Imperial Gold. Diamond was named after her father's favorite jewel, but she simply took Mo as her nickname (Dia'MO'nd). She enjoys playing video games like Minecraft. She is a huge gamer and she is sometimes a fangirl. Mo can be very annoying, and many people aren't very tolerant of her. She has serious ADHD and dyslexia. She is always very hyperactive and sarcastic. Whenever people question her she always says, "You obviously don't know who I am. I'm a stand-up comedian." Mo claims to entertain at parties. She is very impatient but she is one of Hephaestus' best Campers. She also claims to be "Daddy's Little Girl," because she is one of the very few daughters of Hephaesus, and they always had a good relationship. She also loves to speak in acronyms because "they're entertaining." Mo is much more intelligent than she looks, and she is sometimes underestimated for this because she is known to be silly and nonsensical. Mo can be very irresponsible and careless sometimes, which she doesn't care about or acknowledge because she doesn't like having a fatal flaw, even though every demigod has one. She can be very stubborn, and she has a huge temper that she can easily lose. Mo is known to be constantly brainstorming, and she writes all of her ideas and sketches down in her black journal. She carries her journal everywhere with her, and she is never seen without it. She has a habit of writing in crosshatch, so that it is difficult for other people to understand, unless it is herself. Mo finds excitement in planning and brainstorming just as much as she does in building and taking action, which other people find a strange opinion. Appearance Mo has very pale skin and blonde hair with bangs. She has pretty brown eyes. She is very skinny. She is always seen wearing nonsensical shirts and colorful pants. She always wears suspenders. She looks very weak and fragile but she trains all the time and is very strong. Alliances *Leo Valdez (good friend) *Michael Harvey (good friend) *Eugene Howard (best friend) *Scorpion Callas (best friend) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Mo is a fire user. *Mo can build anything in a short amount of time. *Mo can fix anything. *Mo is very creative. *Mo has ADHD like most Hephaestus kids. *Mo is known to be goofy. *Mo can't take many things seriously. *Mo uses a sword as her weapon. *Mo always has her black leather journal for brainstorming with her. *Mo has a habit of writing in crosshatch. *Mo has a pencil, that when snapped in half, will turn into a sword. Gallery golden_master_sword_by_jdbagley-d58b3qt.jpg|Mo's sword red-lens-goggles.jpg|Mo's goggles mallet_open_img_6937.jpg|Mo's favorite hammer s0472288_sc7.jpeg|Mo's journal 20305-single-3ww-l.jpg|Mo's pencil that transforms into a sword. 2507p_118c_1b.jpeg Category:Child of Hephaestus Category:Fire User